bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Coredegon
Coredegon (Japanese version: ) is one of the former Mechtogan created by Fury and the main antagonist of the second arc of Mechtanium Surge under the guise of Wiseman. He is the leader of the four Mechtogan that combine to form Mechtavius Destroyer, along with Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. Information Description The fearsome Coredegon fights with a power that is unmatched in the Mechtogan universe. His spring loaded chest exposes a mask that when pulled over his face strikes fear in his opponents. Coredegon also mounts an aerial attack with jagged spiked wings that articulate for speed and accuracy during flight. With a sword on his left arm, Coredegon strikes his opponents with overwhelming force. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Coredegon made his debut in Evil Arrival where he destroyed his creator, Fury, claiming that he is a Mechtogan with his own free will. Wanting to destroy all Bakugan, he led an army of evil Mechtogan to Bakugan City with the intent to take over the Earth. During a battle with the Brawlers Coredegon integrated with Exostriker, Mandibor, and Slycerak to form Mechtavius Destroyer. Eventually he is defeated by Dragonoid Destroyer. In an effort to regain their independence, Coredegon and his comrades agreed to a partnership with Wiseman and the Nonet Bakugan in Wiseman Cometh. In Gunz Lives, Wiseman gained enough energy and exposed his true identity, Coredegon. He revealed his use of the Nonets in a scheme to take over the world. In Evil Evolution he is confronted by the Nonets during his attack on the Brawlers. Later he gives them an ultimatum, suffer the fate of the world or banishment to the Doom Dimension. Coredegon then joins the other Mechtogan to battle against the Brawlers. In End of the Line, he was destroyed by Dragonoid Destroyer. Game He is part of the 4-in-1 series with Exostriker, Mandibor, and Slycerak. A Darkus version is exclusive to the Mechtavius Destroyer set with 260 Gs. It has 5 BakuNano holes. Trivia *Coredegon has the highest G-Power in the Mechtogan game line. *Coredegon is the only main antagonist to show his ultimate form in the first episode of his respective season. *Coredegon, likely because of his mutation, was the only Mechtogan able to disguise as a Human while Clayf and Lars Lion were the only Bakugan who used this ability. **As Wiseman, he technically is the only Mechtogan who controled the brawls including the Nonet Bakugan and their abilities (until they summon the Mechtogans). *The way he took Gunz's appearance and personality for the Wiseman persona is similar to how the D-Reaper from Digimon Tamers took Jeri Kato's appearance, personality, and voice in order to make an infiltrator to spy on Takato Matsuki and his friends. **Plus they're both part of a third side of the human and titular monster race who are threats to the multiverse. * Coredegon shares similarities to the Death Phantom from the Sailor Moon franchise in several ways: ** Both adopt a fake identity named “Wiseman”. ** Both manipulate a faction with a vengeance against one of the protagonists. ** Both seek to achieve genocide on a large scale. ** Both are ultimately defeated by the heroes using time travel. ** Finally, Both manipulate one of the supporting protagonists into evil (though in Coredegon’s case, it was unintentional. * In the Japanese version, Coredegon has the same name as Exdeath's name in Final Fantasy V. de:Coredegon es:Coredegon pl:Coredegon Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Mechtogan